The Legend of Zoey: Majora's Mask
by RudolphZoey24
Summary: Life was good for Rudolph. Zoey was his doefriend, he was a flier, and he had his home's respect. When his rival-Arrow-stumbles upon an ancient mask...his life will change...forever... Now, he, Zoey, and his best friend Slyly have three days to stop a moon from crashing down on Termina... 72 hours remain.
1. The Legend Begins

This is a story a friend and I made. He posted it on deviantart, but it hasn't really taken off yet. As a co-author, he asked me if I could submit it on fanfiction-to which I agreed.

Only to remember that I hadn't created an account yet...oops.

Anyways, here we go- this takes place after GoodTimes Entertainment's 1998 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer-the movie. Please enjoy!

Rudolph smiled as he watched everyone continue to smile and congratulate him. It had been a couple of days since the historic flight. Zoey had officially said "yes" to being his doefriend, everyone liked him-despite his nose, and he was a flier. Life couldn't get better. He had dressed in a green tunic shirt with a couple of pouches for an upcoming party. A family shield and sword was strapped to his back-even though the sword was only the length of a small meat cleaver.

Rudolph didn't know why-but he felt that he would need the shield and sword.

In one pouch was a special gift from Zoey-a blue ocarina passed down throughout her family.

/

Arrow kicked the snow in front of him. "One night! The Red-Nosed Reject is needed for one night and he becomes popular….AND a flier! Even dad respects him now". With an angry roar-he kicked the next snow pile with all of his strength-only to send two fairy's-one white with a yellow glow, the other purple with a red glow-out of the pile and into the face of a wandering person with a bag full of masks.

"Wait! Don't do it!" The yellow fairy pleaded, but Arrow didn't listen.

Apparently the impact of the two fairies had knocked out the person and now Arrow rummaged through his bag and pulled out a purple heart-shaped mask with spikes on each side and one over each "eye"-with was yellow with a green pupil. Arrow put it on him and then seemed to laugh out loud for no reason-another laugh echoing in time with his.

/

The Legend of Zoey: Majora's Mask

Chapter 1-The Legend Begins

/

Rudolph stood on the runway with Zoey as they looked up at the mistletoe that hung from a candy cane-shaped decorative loop. "To be honest Rudolph…." Zoey said, walking until she was underneath the mistletoe, "I think I'm still owed a kiss".

Rudolph smiled and his nose started to glow as he walked over and kissed Zoey on the cheek.

"I knew you had it in you-Red." Slyly's voice rang out from atop a nearby snow pile. Out of nowhere, rocks flew out and impacted the heads of all three of them-knocking them out.

/  
Arrow-with the mask attached to his face walked out and started rummaging through Rudolph's pouches. The two fairies were with him. "Oh. What a pretty Ocarina!" He said-his voice…different somehow. It was then Rudolph and the others woke up. Rudolph blinked and stood on his legs. "Give that back, Arrow!" Rudolph exclaimed; right before Arrow started running off. "After him!" Slyly said, and all three of them started running after Arrow through the icy wilderness.

/

After what seemed like hours, Rudolph stopped in front of Arrow's last sighted location-a cliff. He stopped just in time to avoid falling into it-but the Zoey and Slyly ran into him and they all went falling down into the darkness.

/

All three of them landed on a large-pink flower, but Rudolph stood first and the other two went to the back of the room they fell in-looking for a way out. A light came on and Arrow was there, mask on, floating in the air. "Boy, you are persistent." Rudolph stood protectively in front of his Doefriend and best friend. Arrow started laughing at this sight.

"You actually think you can take on…me?!" With that, the mask started shaking and Rudolph held his head as images of a plant like creature surrounded him. In a flash of light, a plant-like creature with an open nose-snout combination that sort of looked like a cannon with a green tunic and Rudolph's hair stood there-the top of the snout slightly red. Arrow started laughing as Rudolph screamed at his reflection.

"That's a good look for you. You'll stay looking that way forever!"

With that, Arrow flew through a door-the purple fairy flying after him. The white one bounced off Rudolph's face. "S-Sis!" The purple one screamed, right before the door slammed shut! "Brother!"

/  
Rudolph walked over to the door the white one was flying about and the fairy flew over to him. "Umm…listen….about that stuff back there….I apologize so…take me with you!" Rudolph shrugged, and then nodded before opening the door. 'Thank you, opposable thumbs' Rudolph thought.

"Listen. I have to find my brother, Tael. My name is Tatl. You are looking for that deer-right? Well, I have an idea where he's going." Zoey and Slyly were easily able to leap up to the next platform, but Rudolph knew his new body couldn't do so.

"Oh! You're not used to being a Deku Scrub. Listen Deku Scrubs have the ability to burrow into flowers-like the one under your feet and fly a short distance after launching out of them." Rudolph looked down and spotted another pink flower and-with a twirl-burrowed into it-his snout sticking out. "What is Red up to?" Slyly asked, right before Rudolph popped into the air and flew over using a couple of flowers like helicopter propellers.

They walked into the next room-only to see platforms with flowers over what seemed like a bottomless cliff. "Oh for the love of-listen, Zoey, I'm going to have to hitch a ride for this one." Slyly said, leaping onto her back before she started to leap onto the platforms.

Rudolph followed by using the flowers until they got to a platform with another door. "Wait. Look at this tree!" Tatl said, flying over to it. They looked at the small tree-which had a "face" on it similar to Rudolph's new one-sorrowful "eyes" and all. Rudolph shook his head and opened the door for all of them.

They walked down a hallway that seemed to twist upside down and back as they went through and open doorway. After they all went through, a metal doorway shut and locked behind them. Seeing that they couldn't get back, they moved forwards-past what seemed to be the gears of a clock as they went up a stairway. Rudolph then spied another door after a short set of stairs. Right before they could go through it, a voice called out to him.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"


	2. Clock Town-Day 1

**Author's note: Unless it is in a dungeon or if Rudolph uses the "Song of Double Time", I will try to limit the chapters to one or two days at a time. **

The group turned to see a strange, smiling man with his eyes squinted shut with a giant bag on his back. Attached to the bag were masks of various shapes, sizes, and colors. One of them, Rudolph noted, looked like the video game character Mario. At the sight of him, Tatl dove behind Rudolph-trying to hide herself. She had tried to stop Arrow, but had been used to knock the man out. She didn't know if he would be mad at her or not.

"I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks…." The man said. "Well then, that explains the masks on his bag." Slyly said to the others. "During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by a reindeer in a snowy wilderness." "Arrow!" Zoey growled out, "To think he would stoop so low to become a common thief."

Apparently unaffected by the interruptions, the strange man continued to talk. "So here I am at a loss…and now I've found you. Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you…" At this, Zoey took a couple steps closer to Rudolph-prepared to defend him while Slyly got in a boxing stance. No one was prepared for what the man said next as he brought his hand up to his chin in thought.

"For I know a way to return you to your former self." "**WHAT?!**" All three of them screamed at once. "If you can get back that precious item that was stolen from you. I will return you to normal. In exchange….All I ask is that you also get my precious mask that the deer stole from me." All three of them stared at him blankly. Had he not seen what Arrow had done to Rudolph?

"What? Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task. Except…The one thing is…I'm a very busy fellow…And I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I could be if you could it back to me before my time is up. But yes, you'll be fine. I see that you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I am counting on you…" After nodding his agreement, Rudolph walked back up the steps and started pushing open the door for his two friends, and all three headed into the strange town outside.

**/**

_**Dawn of the First Day: 72 Hours Remain**_

A rooster crowed and sounds of construction filled the air as the trio stepped into a busy town. The sun was just starting to rise, and there was an armored guard holding a spear standing by the gate to the outside world. The door they were standing by was actually to a large clock tower, which the clock of it was set at 6:00.

"He gives me the creeps!" Tatl flew over to Rudolph, and said. "That mask salesman was the one….Sorry, just thinking out loud. But three days?! Even if we never sleep, that still leaves us with a measly 72 hours! Talk about demeaning!" "It could always be worse." Slyly noted. "What?! How!" Tatl said. "We could only have one day." Rudolph said, realizing at what his friend was pointing out. "True…." Tatl acknowledged, the white fairy with a yellow glow dipping her wings in defeat. Meanwhile Zoey had walked a short distance away to look at the clock and let out a huge gasp. "Guys…..It just got a lot worse!" She said, causing everyone to look at what she was looking at and gasp as well. Hovering over the entire town was a giant moon that seemed to have a face on it-a face that had an angered look with gleaming red eyes.

/

_**The Legend of Zoey: Majora's Mask **_

**Chapter 2: Clock Town **

/

"Well, don't just stand here. We're going to see the Great Fairy!" Tatl said, flying up to Rudolph's face again. "Look, you want to find that deer, right?" "His name is Arrow. He is….my cousin…his dad and my dad are brothers." Rudolph said. "Sheesh! What kind of cousin is that?!" Tatl exclaimed; causing Rudolph to look down as memories of Arrow's torment came to his mind.

Sensing her buckfriend's distress, Zoey decided to change the subject. "The Great Fairy?" She asked, causing Tatl to fly over to her. "Yes. The Great Fairy will know what Arrow is up to since she watches over everything! And just between us, Arrow is no match for the Great Fairy." With that, Tatl flew back to Rudolph. "Go to the shrine near the North Gate. You'll find the Great Fairy in there!"

The group headed over to the guard in order to ask for directions, only for the guard to hold his hand out. "Do you have any business in the Southern Swamp? I'm sorry, but only adults or those old enough to carry weapons can go through the gate due to the monsters outside. I'm afraid I can't let you pass." Slyly shook his head. "We was just going to ask where the Northern Gate was." The guard stood up a little straighter at that. "To get to North Clock Town, go through the passageway right behind the clock tower from here." "Thank you." Rudolph said, now having a sense of direction. "So this must be South Clock Town." Zoey noted, "And to our right, is East Clock Town, and to the left is West Clock Town."

The chatter stopped when a growling was heard and a small dog crouched in front of Rudolph. "Hey. Good boy…." Slyly said, trying to gain its attention, but it yelped and leaped at Rudolph, teeth bared in attack. "Mad Dog! Everybody for themselves!" Slyly said as Rudolph barely ducked and then leaped onto Zoey's back before they all started running to the north passageway-the dog stopping at it.

/

"That growl reminded me too much of Stormella's wolves. Sorry for the bumpy ride Rudolph." Zoey apologized as Rudolph literally fell off of Zoey and shook his head to clear it. "No problem. Maybe it doesn't like these…what did Tatl call them….Deku Scrubs?" Rudolph said. Slyly sighed. "That's Red for you, always looking at the good in people." Zoey smiled and thought to herself 'I couldn't have asked for a better buckfriend.'

"Now if I was a shrine, where would I be?" Rudolph said, as he looked around the space that composed North Clock Town. A gate with a guard station was at the northern most point; a slide was there, near an odd circle of grass. A kid in a red baseball hat was using a blowgun to try and pop a balloon with the image of the mask Arrow was wearing. He pulled out another pouch that had a blue and a green gem. "I also wonder what these are called."

"You guys must not be from around here if you don't know what Rupees are." The kid said, walking over. "My name's Jim. Rupees are the currency in Termina and are color coded. Green is one, blue is five, red is twenty, purple is fifty, silver is one-hundred, yellow is two-hundred, and finally, orange is also two-hundred." "Do you know where the Great Fairy's shrine is?" Zoey asked, sensing that if the Great Fairy could help them-Rudolph could get back to his former self quicker." "It's in that cave behind me." Jim said, shaking his head.

Rudolph, Zoey, and Slyly looked up and saw a cave near a wooden fence with an incline that had a deku flower on it. With a shrug to how any of them missed that, they went into the cave, only to come across a beautiful fountain, with small, oval, orange fairies flying in a circle. "Oh no! The Great Fairy!" Tatl screamed, flying over to them. Rudolph walked over and they all circled around them. It was then Rudolph could hear a melodious voice.

"Oh kind young one, please hear my plea. The masked deer has broken me and sent my shattered piece across town. Please find the stray fairy in this town."

"No good, we have to find the missing fairy before she can help us." Rudolph said, as they started looking around North Clock Town. Not finding anything, they looked around South Clock Town, only to be chased into a small alcove known to locals as the "laundry pool" by that dog. "I swear I don't know what is more vicious-Stormella's wolves before she changed, or that dog." Slyly said, catching his breath. "That dog did us a favor though, look!" Rudolph said, pointing at a glowing, orange, oval shaped fairy hovering over the small river. Rudolph ran over and started skipping on the water and then turned around-the fairy held in his hands.

"Now all we's got to do is get back to the Great Fairy!" Slyly said, "And avoid that dog." He added as an afterthought.

/

The trio returned to the Great Fairy Fountain and the orange fairy Rudolph picked up flew around him and then flew to the others. Once it reached the other fragments, a bright light shone and a woman's laughter was heard. When the light died down, a large, human in a leaf dress with orange hair in three ponytails floated there. "Oh kind youths, thank you for restoring me back to normal. In return I bestow Magic Power to all of you."

"Wait. Magic Power?" Slyly asked, "Don't you and Rudolph already have magic?" He asked Zoey. "Not that can be drawn up at will. Two things are required for the magic to surface. _Santa's sleigh _and the _Medal of Valor_. Combined, those two allow for us to fly-but only together, which is for the Christmas Flight. What she's offering….can allow us to fly without those things." Right after Zoey explained this, a glowing orange vortex surrounded them and a mystical energy flowed into them, making the world spin.

"Yeah. Now I notice a difference" Slyly said. "Oh Kind youth cursed to the form of a Deku Scrub. Return to me when you are in your normal form. I have a request for you." The Great Fairy said. "What is it? Who needs my help?" Rudolph said slightly excited at the prospect of helping others. "My four sisters in Termina have met the same fate I had-except that fifteen of their fragments have been scattered within the temples in their areas." "Why would Arrow do this? This isn't like him at all!" Rudolph said. "That mask he wears-evil follows it. The man who lives in the observatory in the outskirts of town may know the masked deer's whereabouts. However, do not underestimate his powers, kind young ones. Return to this fountain when you are weak and I will heal your weariness." With that, the Great Fairy vanished.

Walking out, Rudolph decided to test out his magic in his Deku Scrub form. He formed a bubble and it shot out-popping the balloon. "Hey, were you the one who popped that balloon?" Jim asked. "Sorry." Rudolph apologized. "Not bad for a Deku Scrub! We Bombers have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside of town. You need a code to get in. Maybe I'll tell you what it is!" Zoey and Slyly smiled while Rudolph stood a little more cheerfully.

"But don't think you're getting it that easily! I can't just tell you what the code is…you'll have to pass my test first." "I'm ready for anything!" Rudolph said, the top of his snout becoming slightly redder. "All right! Line up guys!" Jim called out and two kids in blue hats stood on each side of Jim. "If you can find all five of us by tomorrow morning, I'll teach you the code! Are you ready?!" With that, all five of them threw a seed onto the ground, with it releasing a blinding flash. One kid, however, fell onto his rear end.

/

**Meanwhile, at the North Pole….**

Blitzen and his wife, Mitzi, paced in front of Santa. "He, Zoey, and Slyly….and Arrow…..have been missing for nearly a day now!" Blitzen said, "No note either! What happened?" "Search teams can't find a trace of them!" Cupid, Arrow's dad, added from a side. "I honestly don't know where they are. But I do know someone who can find him." Santa said, standing up and putting his red coat on. "Who?! I'll do anything to get him back!" "Stormella. Her powers should be able to find them."

Blitzen gulped, having heard and seen what Stormella could do before Rudolph wished for her to be nice. Still, he would go out and see Stormella along with Santa…and he had a feeling that Cupid and Mitzi would as well.

/

** Night of the First Day: Current time- 10:56**

Rudolph panted as he stood before Jim and the others. It had not been easy to catch them-especially in his Deku Scrub body. He had to literally go all over town and tag them. "You're pretty good for a Deku Scrub!" Jim said, "If only you were human…then I could give you an original Bomber's notebook and make you a member…sorry. Our ancestors let an imp into the club once and he started breaking all of the Bomber's rules….so we can't allow non-humans into the Bomber's Secret Society of Justice. But I'll still teach you the code as I promised." With that, he turned around, revealing the number 1. The four others turned around as well until the order went 14352. "The code is 14352. Don't forget it!"

Zoey let out a sigh of relief. Now they had a way to the observatory.

_**Next time:**_** Rudolph, Zoey and Slyly make it to the observatory. But there, they notice something frightening. Is the moon….really falling? **


	3. Clock Town-Day 2

**Fun fact, the name of the Land Rudolph and friends are in-Termina-has multiple translations.**

**Spanish: end, finish**

**Romanian: finish**

**French: (terminer) finish**

**Bulgarian: deadline**

**Latin: destroy**

"If you want to get past here, you need to say the code." A boy in an orange hat said. The trio was currently in East Clock Town in front of a small alleyway. "14352" Rudolph said, causing the boy to look up at them. "If you know the code, you must be a member!" He said excitedly, walking aside. "There's a lot of cool stuff at that telescope guy's place. Oh! And Bomber's Secret Society of Justice forever!"

The alleyway led into an underground passageway filled with water. Rudolph skipped across the water to small alcoves he could stand on and Zoey channeled her Magic to fly across, though it did leave her slightly exhausted from the drain. Slyly, somehow, managed to leap across to the alcoves Rudolph jumped to. Finally, they had a straight section. As Rudolph ran ahead, excited, something dropped down from the ceiling and spun, knocking Rudolph back.

What hit Rudolph was a spider nearly the size of Zoey. It was covered in a hard, skull-shaped armor and its red eyes looked like the skull's teeth and it had 8 long, yellow legs. "Tatl, what is that?!" Slyly asked. "That is a skulltula. In order to defeat it in your current form you have to strike it from afar when it turns its weak stomach to you. Rudolph stared forming a bubble and the skulltula turned around-exposing its stomach. The bubble hit its mark and the monster dropped from the ceiling with a roar, before burning up in a green flame-leaving a blue rupee behind.

"I….killed it….I only wanted to stun it." Rudolph said, staring at the rupee in disbelief. "HEY! Snap out of it! You did those kids a favor. Skulltula's are extremely vicious and would not think twice about eating those kids." Rudolph shook his head and picked up the rupee. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." He murmured. "I think you might have to get used to that, Red. The guard said that they were monsters-things that attacked people just for fun." Slyly said, "Would you rather kill a monster, or let an innocent person get hurt by them?" Rudolph sighed. "The worst part about that is that you're right. I don't like it, but I want to help those people." Zoey smiled and nuzzled her Deku buckffriend. "Never change, Rudolph. Never change."

/

_**The Legend of Zoey: Majora's Mask **_

**Chapter 3: Clock Town-Day 2**

/

**Current time: 6 am-Day 2**

Rudolph and the others reached a room with a ladder that was blocked by a balloon with the image mask Arrow wore. "Hey! Wait!" Tatl said, as she flew over to a few pots. "Breaking pots in dungeons often reveals interesting items. As long as you don't do it in someone's house-no one cares." Rudolph ran over and, curious to Tatl's words, spun, a foot smashing open a pot, revealing a small, green jar. When Rudolph picked it up, it glowed and vanished, but Rudolph felt his magic recharge. "That was a green potion. That stuff restores magic upon contact, but it is not as strong as the green potion that you drink that is found in potion shops." Tatl explained. Zoey also picked up a green potion, restoring her Magic energy.

The group ending up climbing up the ladder after Rudolph popped the balloon-except for Zoey, who flew-and into a strange room. There a scarecrow of all things happened to call them over. "I happen to know about a song that controls the flow of time. Do you want to hear about it?" It asked, making Rudolph nod. "Okay, from what I know, if you play each note twice, you move forward half a day. If you play it backwards, it slows the flow of time." Something about this song nagged the back of Rudolph's mind, but he couldn't remember anything-nor did he have anything to play it on.

Climbing up some stairs, they came across an old man in blue robes near a telescope with a glass case next to it. Inside that case was a sparkling, blue, tear-shaped gemstone. "That's a gem that fell from the moon. It appears to fall from the eye, so I call it a Moon's Tear. It's a rare gemstone valued by many in town." The man explained. "It's beautiful, sir." Rudolph said. "My, are you a new friend of the Bomber's. You are very polite. I say that it's best to develop interests when one is young. Would you three care to gaze into my telescope?" The man asked. "Sure, sir." Rudolph said, and peered into the eyepiece.

From Rudolph's view, he had a clear view of the Clock Tower….and Arrow standing on top of it. Arrow glanced upwards, and Rudolph followed his gaze in the telescope lens, up to the moon-which was definitely larger than yesterday. Something fell from the eye of the moon and crash landed right outside the door of the observatory. Rudolph brought the telescope back to Arrow, who pawed the tower angrily, and then leaped out of sight. "Arrow was up on the Clock Tower." Rudolph said. "How? The door leading up to the top of the tower doesn't open to midnight tomorrow." The man pondered. "Thank you for letting me use the telescope." Rudolph said before walking out the door to the outside to investigate what fell from the moon.

Outside, Rudolph couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him was a Moon's Tear. "Now I have a present for Zoey on her birthday!" Rudolph said, picking up the gemstone and putting it in a pouch before heading inside. "There's nothing we can do here. All we can do is find a way to the top of that tower tomorrow." Zoey said, as they started their journey back into town.

/

**Current time-12:30 pm (half-hour after noon)**

Heading back towards South Clock Town from East Clock Town, Rudolph spotted two twins juggling near the stairway to South Clock Town. One had a red shirt, the other a blue shirt. "My, my! Funny things are happening in town aren't they? Funny funny." The one in the red shirt said. "You're telling me! Like the rumors of the swamp to the south? Did you hear about the kidnapping?" The blue one responded. "Oh, my! The kidnapping?" "Yep! But then the kid woke up. Get it? Kid napping? Hooo….I got a million of 'em!" The blue one brought his attention to the trio. "We're twin entertainers in Gorman Troupe! We're practicing for the big carnival! It happens once in a blue moon." The blue shirted twin said. "Or in this year's case, one really, really scary red-eyed moon." "Ho! Ho! I hear it's going to fall harder than the way my clumsy brother is always dropping our juggling balls." "You see, we're entertainers. Our job is to keep people smiling. No matter how grim things seem, we must always be optimistic".

Entering South Clock Town, Zoey and Slyly spotted a ramp that lead up to the doorway of the tower that would open at midnight. The main problem was that Rudolph's current form was too small to reach the ledge the doorway was on. That's when Rudolph spotted a yellow Deku Flower. Just as he walked over to it, a squeaky voice called out "Wait! Wait! Hang on!" And a taller, oval-shaped Deku scrub few in, a leaf propeller on his head keeping him in the air. The Scrub landed and placed a hat on his head, hiding the propeller. "This is my private property. Don't try and use it when I'm away." "Sorry sir. I didn't know anyone lived here." Rudolph apologized.

"Actually, I was thinking of buying my wife a souvenir and heading back home...something she would like...something that was different from many other objects…that sparkled…" The Deku Scrub said. "Do you mean, like this?" Rudolph asked, pulling out the Moon's Tear. "Ah! You must hand that stone to me! In exchange I'll throw in this spot-Deku Flower included!" Rudolph handed over the Moon's Tear, grumbling in his mind about trying to find something else now that his gift for Zoey had been given, and was given the title deed for the town "Business Scrub" location.

"Thank you! My wife hasn't seen a piece of jewelry or a strange, sparkling stone in years thanks to how rare and expensive they are! She'll love it!" With that, the Deku Scrub burrowed into the flower and launched out- his leaf propeller spinning. He held a bag in each hand and one under his left arm. Rudolph watched as he flew off before burrowing into the flower himself-just in time to avoid that blasted dog. Rudolph was launched up into the air-much higher than he was with regular pink Deku Flowers- and flew over to the ledge in front of the doorway. "So we all have a way to get to the doorway!" Rudolph exclaimed. "Now….what to do for the remaining time." "I thought I saw a bank in West Clock Town." Zoey said. "Well, I can drop off what money I have if nothing else." Rudolph said; pulling out the pouch he used to hold money, which contained 30 Rupees. It was amazing at how much money you could find in the grass or lying on the ground, forgotten.

/

"I tell you, no one ever deposits rupees! Even if they have some left over!" The banker said. "I'm here to deposit 30 rupees." Rudolph said, putting the rupees on the counter. "You…you're actually the first person to deposit any." The banker said, before putting a stamp on his hand. "Relax, that's invisible ink. Only I can see it. It tells me who you are in case someone else opens an account. What is your name? ""Rudolph!" Rudolph was positively beaming at the prospect of making someone happy, as evident by his snout getting redder. "Well then, Mr. Rudolph, I now have 30 rupees from you. When you reach 200, you get something that holds a lot of rupees." "A membership bonus!" Slyly realized. "Exactly!"

**Current time: 6 pm, Day 2**

Rudolph, Zoey, and Slyly-with Tatl flying over Rudolph, went to investigate what was around the town and see if they could find any more rupees. They had been startled in North Clock Town when a circle of grass patches which held a green rupee each started moving when hit and burrowed into the ground after a few minutes. Their senses told them that something was responsible-but what it was never showed itself. Zoey and Rudolph had talked to the Great Fairy-which said her entire title was "The Great Fairy of Magic" about her four sisters. The ground rumbled, which drew everyone's attention as the moon got even larger.

"Those jugglers were right." Slyly noted, gulping audibly. "The moon is falling…and judging by the size, will hit town the day after tomorrow."

_**Next time: Slyly, Rudolph, and Zoey finally confront Arrow to retrieve the Ocarina Arrow stole, and try and persuade him to return the mask….and Rudolph remembers a song Zoey taught him…but what effect will it have, time is just about out.**_

_**Find out in Chapter 4: The Song of Time**_


	4. Song of Time

**At the North Pole:**

"Ok, so it took me a day to set up, but this will definitely find Rudolph and the others-no matter where they are." Stormella said, as she and Cupid, Blitzen, Mitzi, and Santa stared into a giant crystal ball the size of a polar bear that had crystals attached to it, holding it in place. "Show me where Rudolph is!" Stormella commanded, and one word in glowing green letters appeared. _**Termina.**_

"Where is Termina?" Blitzen said, as Stormella backed up in fear. "No! Not there!" She cried out.  
"What is bad about Termina?" Mitzi, Rudolph's mother, asked. "There is a prophecy about this place. _Fate will repeat itself. The one with the jealous heart will reawaken the evil driven from an accursed mask, and the moon will fall and consume everything in a burning fire unless a hero is reborn and fights against fate. One whose inner light shines brightly. But be quick, Hero, for you shall only have three days-time is both your ally and enemy._" Cupid blinked. "The moon will fall?" He asked, as a picture finally appeared on the crystal ball…..Showing a giant moon slowly falling to a town.

"Three days….wait. THAT'S Termina?!" Blitzen realized. "Rudolph has been missing for three days! No…my son…" Santa rested a gloved hand upon Blitzen's shoulder. "Is there anything we can do?" Santa asked her. "Not that I know of. The gateways leading to Termina have closed themselves, and will only open when the prophecy is completed, one way or another. Hopefully they can find the hero. If not….the entire land of Termina….everyone on it…" Stormella stopped talking and started chewing on her nails, a nervous habit she developed. No one said anything, though Mitzi did faint when she saw the form her son was cursed into.

/

**6 am: Dawn of the Final Day: 24 Hours remain.**

Rudolph sighed as he made yet another deposit, finally having 206 Rupees in the bank and earning an "Adult Wallet"-a special pouch that could hold up to 200 Rupees. The banker was especially happy about having a regular customer, for once. Yet, Rudolph had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind-telling him that everyone was going to die. This feeling has increased by the giant moon hanging overhead slowly falling closer and closer to the town.

Zoey and Slyly were on edge, and Rudolph actually seemed like the calm one for once. Zoey thought back to the time they were captured by Stormella and trapped in the ice catacombs. Even the hopelessness of that situation had been dashed by Rudolph arriving with Leonard-a polar bear he befriended. Even when Rudolph and Leonard had been captured-Slyly had quickly arrived.

But the ways in and out of Termina had closed themselves, people were fleeing town from the oncoming moon, yet Rudolph was trapped here because of his form-and Zoey was not abandoning him. What seemed like a lively town had become practically a ghost town. Only shop keepers, and public servants remained (**Example: Post man, mayor, guard, etc…)**. From the way people talked the first two days, the town was usually overrun by tourists this time of year-the Carnival of Time. She yawned and thought back to the last two days…two days without sleep. This was a record for them, as the most they had gone without sleep was one night at a time, not two days in a row.

Rudolph thought back to everything they knew. Slyly could seemingly vanish, Zoey could fly, and he could shoot bubbles in his current form. Against a mask-wearing Arrow it seemed like little, and it was nothing against the falling moon. Tatl constantly complained about the lack of time. No one could blame her, though. Time was their enemy-and nothing could stop it.

/

_**The Legend of Zoey: Majora's Mask **_

**Chapter 4: The Song of Time**

/

**Current time: 4:30 pm**

Rudolph glanced at the clock. 4:30 already? The only way to get to Arrow opened at midnight, but still, time seemed to move quickly when you had a limited amount of it. The gate guards each stood the same way, with a hand fearfully clutched over their hearts-gazing up at the moon. "Guys. We have nothing else to do; we might as well wait near the doorway." Rudolph suggested, making Zoey and Slyly nod in agreement. Zoey flew up to the ledge, making the others gape at that. Slyly climbed up while Rudolph used the Deku Flower to fly over.

"Well, now what do we do?" Zoey asked. They had quite a bit of time before the doorway opened. Sure, they were near the door, but how were they going to pass the time. "I'll keep watch. Why don't you two play cards or something?" Rudolph suggested. "We don't have any cards." Slyly responded. Rudolph shook his head and gazed back up at the clock and easily saw the moon, which appeared to be gigantic compared to yesterday.

"There was so much I wanted to do. I wanted to continue being a flyer and keep delivering to children all across the world. I wanted to get married and have kids of my own….now….it seems like it will all be over in a flash." Rudolph said, sitting down. Zoey sat beside him, keeping her gaze on Rudolph. "Yet, I just had to go after Arrow….I had to recover your family Ocarina. I don't regret it one bit. I've helped out a couple people….I guess I was fighting on borrowed time."

"It seems hopeless now, but remember; you were once told it could always be worse. You could have been here on your own. Yet, you have me and your friend Slyly here with you." Zoey said, smiling a little. "Besides, if we're going out, I want to know I did everything I could." She gazed up at the clock, seeing the moon grow. The mask salesman's words to Rudolph echoed in her mind. _"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

/

**At the North Pole:**

"Go after Arrow?! Recover her Ocarina….man am I going to have words with my son when we find him!" Cupid said, stomping his hoof to the ground. Blitzen said nothing, while Mitzi looked confused. "Why are they just sitting there? Can't they climb up the tower?" "No. What Rudolph said was that a doorway leading up to the tower only opened at midnight." Blitzen explained, watching as night rolled into Termina. "It looks like a ghost town. Poor Rudolph must be terrified, not being able to leave with that hideous moon overhead." Mitzi noticed.

As everyone continued to talk and notice things about the town, a bell eventually tolled and everyone looked at the time. Midnight.

/

**Midnight. Five Hours Remain.**

The top of the clock tower rose up, the clocks rising up with it. The top of it then swung straight down in the direction of North Clock Town, making the main clock a "floor" on the top of the tower now. The doorway in front of Rudolph and the others dropped down, and then the panel after that….and the one after that….until a stairway formed. "Alright guys. It's show time!" Slyly said, charging up the stairs. Rudolph and Zoey nodded to each other and ran after him.

Arrow floated in the air, the Mask firmly on his face, while balancing the blue Ocarina on his left front hoof. The green pupil had expanded into a green iris on the mask's yellow eyes-which were glowing with an unholy light. "Brother!" Tatl flew out from behind Rudolph, seeing Tael flying near Arrow. The purple fairy with a red glow flew forward and uttered one phrase. "Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry, the four who are there…bring them here!" Arrow shot forward and smacked the fairy with his right hoof. "Don't Speak out of line! Stupid Fairy!" Tatl hovered in the air, letting off a little bell sound in alarm." "Arrow. Can you please return the Ocarina and Mask so we all can go home?" Rudolph asked. Arrow didn't respond, instead he just looked up at the moon.

"Well whatever." Arrow said. "Even if they were to come, they wouldn't be able to stop me. Just look above you. If it's something that can be stopped, than just try and stop it!" With that, Arrow let out a shriek and a yellow glow surrounded him. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking and the moon started falling faster, like a puppet with its strings cut. "You Jerk!" Zoey shouted, and Rudolph formed a bubble. Arrow, focused only on the moon, was surprised when the bubble hit him and dropped the Ocarina. Rudolph ran forward and grabbed it, but when he did, the memory of when Zoey gave it to him flooded his mind…

/

Rudolph and Zoey stood on a snowy hill outside of Christmas Town a couple days after they officially started dating. "You wanted to see me, Zoey?" Rudolph asked. "Yes I did Rudolph. We've been dating, what, a couple days now?" She asked. Rudolph blushed and said "Yes." "Even though it was only a short time, it feels like I've been dating you forever…in a good way…I'll never forget the time we've had together…I believe in my heart that a day will come when I will stand by your side as your wife…That's why I want you to have this." Zoey said, as she placed a blue Ocarina at his feet. "It was passed down from my family. If something should happen to you and you get lost alone….remember this song and think of me fondly…"

Zoey then whistled a slow, hauntingly beautiful melody. Rudolph repeated the notes, but noted that the Ocarina seemed to glow, especially the fingering positions when the song was sang. "This is the Song of Time." Rudolph smiled and tucked the Ocarina into his saddlebag.

/

"Snap out of it! What are you doing lost in memories?! Get yourself together!" Tatl shrieked, snapping Rudolph out of his thoughts. "Getting that old Ocarina back isn't gonna help us!" "**WE NEED MORE TIME!**" Zoey, Slyly, and Tatl screamed at the same time. Rudolph took out the Ocarina, which glowed and morphed into a set of pipes, and played the Song of Time. After he did, the world spun and everything turned white.

_**DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY: 72 HOURS REMAIN**_

The world stopped spinning and the group could see and hear the familiar sight of workers building-exactly like they saw when they first entered Clock Town. "What? Everything has…." Tatl started saying, as the group walked forward and looked up at the clock, which read 6am and the moon hung higher in the sky. "Started over." Zoey finished. "What was that back there?" Tatl asked, "That song that took us back in time and that instrument…THAT INSTRUMENT!" "What about it?" Zoey asked. "The mask salesman said that if you could recover the precious object Arrow stole, he could turn you back to normal!"

"Now that we've got the Ocarina back…." Slyly said. "The curse can be broken!" They all said at once.

_**Next time: Rudolph learns another song; this one designed to break curses and heal spirits. However, this has the added side effect of bringing out a portion of Rudolph's spirit buried deep within him. What is the Hero's Mask? What is the mask that was stolen from the salesman...and why is he so worried about it being out in the world?**_

_**Find out next chapter-Chapter 5: Song of Healing and Majora's Mask. **_

Okay. Here is the url for the song I mentioned.

The Song of Time watch?v=0nIkA0HV9KI


End file.
